Fated to be with…
by Rebel15
Summary: This is a short story of how Callie and Arizona-two strangers instantly fall in love and go ahead with the call of love...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I am back with a short story on Valentine's Day. This story is dedicated to my girlfriend, who keeps complaining about how I have stopped writing once we have become a couple. But I guess, my purpose is met- I am not a writer- I write to soothe my heart and anxiety. Once she has come in my life, I am already so blessed that I don't feel that I need to write anymore. But, I did not know what should I do which would make her happy. She is one of that kind who is never sold for gifts [sometimes pizza does that though ;)]... so I thought to use the old weapon which made her fall in love with me... I love you, my baby potato!_**

**_Here, I am with a short love story… for her, for all of you!_**

* * *

** The meet **

"Are you okay?" somebody asked Callie. Callie is in fact not in a mood to talk to anybody. She is feeling shitty and she kind of wants to feel shitty for a while. She looked up with a grumpy face and saw a young woman was standing with curious big eyes. then Callie noticed her curly hair. "Are you talking to me?" Callie asked a little annoyed.

"Is there anybody else right now?" The young woman asked instead.

"Why do you ask?" Callie felt more annoyed now.

"I just felt that you needed a friend." The other woman shrugged.

"Wrong. I don't need anyone." Callie was in the snarkiest mood right now.

"I guess, then you need a drink. I always need a drink for everything." Then the woman smiled a little.

"No, I don't drink." Callie tried to sound dignified.

"What? You don't drink and you are sitting in a pub?" Now the woman really felt intrigued.

"I like the fried junks you get here." Callie felt a little embarrassed and more annoyed now. "And please stop bugging me. I don't have time to play with you now. Go…play with your friends." Callie snorted.

"Hey, I am not a school goer. I just look young. I'm an engineer." The woman felt offended. she hated when everybody thought she was a school kid. She hated how young she looked all the time. "And I just wanted to help you- but I guess you don't need that."

"Thanks for understanding." Callie started eating her junks. She really needed to get over the feeling. Through the corner of her eyes, Callie noticed that the woman started walking back. _What a relief_, she thought. But, before the thought was complete, the woman came back, "I am Arizona! I just wanted to know why you are so sad. Since evening I have been noticing you- what is the pain that you are trying to hide in you?" Now Callie looked up for the first time with full eyes. Before nobody asked her this question with so much of sincerity. But, before she could say anything two girls came and grabbed Arizona, "hey, you are here? We are going back. Rest of the party we will continue in our apartment."

"Give me a minute." Arizona quickly grabbed a tissue paper and wrote a number on it. "This is my number- if you wanna talk, call me." By this time, her two friends had started dragging her to the door. Those two seemed total drunk. Callie hated drunk people, but she had been hiding this feeling carefully. Nobody knew about this. She was a different person in heart, but most of the people did not know that. She started eating back putting the tissue paper in the pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**The confusion**

Arizona could not shake off the incident with Callie. She was a very shy person in the heart but today she did not know why she walked towards that woman and wanted to talk. She did not know about her, but she certainly wanted to know more. She saw a kind of sadness in that other lady. She felt horrible that she even did not ask her name. On the way, Sama, Arizona's close friend started teasing, "keera is also coming- you two can grab the drinks and can occupy my room for tonight."

"Not tonight." Arizona started feeling very edgy. "I am tired. I am going back to my place. Mum must be waiting for me."

Sama and Jona had a look exchange with each other- it was very unlikely that Arizona would say no drinks and sex.

Arizona looked out of the window. She felt that the other woman was not going to call her. The woman seemed quite older than her, but Arizona just felt a connection- the connection she had never felt with anyone. She was bound to walk to a stranger and talking. But, she did not silly even for a second, rather she knew it was the right thing to do. She inhaled a deep cool breath in her lungs in the process of getting rid of those weird feelings.

* * *

It's been weeks that Callie was back to work. She worked as a research associate at a university.

"Why are you sad?" Leena asked she was Callie's closest colleague in the research lab.

"Dr. Yan, don't bother me today?" Callie would use professional salutation when she was not in a mood to talk.

"You wanna tell me…" Leena smiled a bit.

Callie huffed a little and went back to her desk knowing that Leena is like a leecher- she was not going to spare her. "The divorce is done. I just feel bad for him. It was not his fault that I could not love him. Moreover, I have a daughter and that worries me a lot." Callie looked up hoping a supportive face but saw a flat face instead. Leena squished her little nose a little and said, "it's okay."

"It's not okay Leena. I feel guilty for separating my daughter from her father." Callie spoke in a single breath.

"But you did. So, stop being sad about something which is making you free as well. Didn't you want to feel free? So, now you are free. Grab boys…grab girls…"

"Leena, you are impossible…" But Callie stopped half way and remembered about that tissue paper. She started looking for it in the pockets of her jeans. She didn't remember where she put that tissue paper with that girl's phone number.

"What are you looking for?"

"A girl gave me her number…" Callie was still looking for that tissue paper here and there…

"I thought you were sad over this divorce and now you are looking for a girl's phone number?"

"It's not like what you are thinking…" Callie sadly sat back on her chair. She had forgotten about that girl completely. What was her name? "Angel….nah… Angelina…." Leena left Callie in her thoughts and went back to the lab. Callie felt a little annoyed that she forgot the name even. She was so forgetful all the time. Her mum always wondered how she completed her doctoral studies with this short memory. But her short memory remembered those curious eyes… Callie remembered a girl with big eyes and curly hair.

* * *

Arizona knew that the other lady was not going to call her. She even did not know her name. she did not know why she was feeling so restless. She came back from her memory lane when the phone started buzzing. It's Ash- there must be another booze party. She was so fed up with these shallow people. She was also in booze, in smoking, and into sex, but she wasn't happy with these things anymore.

"Tell me when the party is." Arizona reluctantly asked.

"it's a lunch party. My dad asked me to go and I want you to go with me."

"Why me?" Arizona hated parties and she knew that Ash would find a hot guy in a minute and she would be left alone.

"Because it would be a boring party and also dad wanted to talk to you about your new project." Ash played her card.

Arizona knew what Ash was doing but she also needed to talk to Mr. Basely since she needed a sponsor of her project. "Okay…I will go."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fate**

Callie also hated to go to these boring parties, but she couldn't say no to these professional meetings. Reluctantly she entered the hall room. After meeting with few people, she headed to the bar counter hoping to grab juice or water. The moment she turned to the bar, she saw Arizona- _there she is_. Her heartbeat suddenly got faster- it was not like that she was missing this young woman but somewhere down in her heart she wanted to meet her again. From far, she noticed how curly her hair was. Callie started walking towards Arizona slowly. Callie stopped just behind the girl and tapped on her shoulder, "can I have your phone number again?"

Arizona turned with all vigor- she didn't know what to do. She started stammering and after few seconds the first understandable sentence she said was, "I stammer when I am nervous."

"And I like people who get nervous because of me."

Arizona looked at Callie's eyes, "you didn't call me." It sounded like as if she was pouting.

"I lost that tissue paper." Callie genuinely felt bad. "But, would you have been happy, if I had called you?"

Arizona now turned completely towards Callie making Callie shifting almost in between her legs completely oblivious about the surrounding.

"You have to call me to know about that."

"I have a 6 years old daughter and I recently got divorced from my husband because I couldn't love him," Callie said in a breath.

This information took Arizona little shocked- her eyes faltered for a while. Seeing this Callie started moving back but Arizona quickly held her hand, "good that you are not married anymore…"

Callie sensed how things were so fast. They just met and they started talking like an old couple.

"It's too quick," Callie said dryly.

"I never had a Valentine before, and tomorrow is Valentine's day… let's take this slower for today until you become my date tomorrow." Arizona said very softly.

"I need to go to the washroom." Callie almost rushed to the washroom.

While washing her face in the sink, she was thinking about what had just happened a few minutes back. she had never felt such a rushed feeling for anybody. There was no control.

"Hey…" Arizona was at the door.

"I …am…"Callie stopped seeing Arizona coming in.

Arizona walked towards Callie and stopped when Callie did not have any place to back off. She pushed Callie harder on the wall and cupped her breasts, "you are coming tomorrow, right?" Arizona knew that Callie couldn't say no to her. Arizona grabbed Callie's face with both hands and took her lips unwarranted. There were millions of neurons running across these two closely pressed bodies- Callie responded instantly. They kissed for the first time even before they knew each other. But, Callie knew instantly that she wanted to kiss this young woman rest of her life.

"Let's find a place." Callie quickly said in between the kisses.

Arizona stopped, "what's your name?"

"Callie… Dr. Callie Torres. And you and Anjali… na…" She stopped embarrassingly.

"Thank God you asked me my name before going to a place… Arizona. My name is Arizona. So, you are a doctor?" Arizona and Callie were still holding each other tightly.

"Let's go out from this place and try to know each other before…." Callie smiled _warmly._

_"_Before sex?" Arizona pushed her a little. Callie didn't reply- She, in fact, thought_, before I madly fall in love with you_, but Instead, she held Arizona's hand, "let's go to a sea-side place and start our date?"

Arizona and Callie came out of the venue hand in hand without knowing each other and started walking towards a life together. They did not know what was stored for them, but they were so ready to take that journey together.

Some relationships are nameless and happen instantly. We question their speed and time, but they still exist somewhere and make us believe that there is somebody who will make you fall in love within a minute.

**THE END- This is the last chapter... I just wanted to show a beginning...**

* * *

**_ Happy Valentine's day to all of you. I hope, you all find love, one day._**

**_I hope you would like the story._**

**_Let me tell you that it's already been two years that we are together. The journey has been full of ups and downs. There were times that we hated each other and broke up for a "night" to the max but came to each other by the time it was morning. We had a super fight even in this Valentine's week as well, but still, we knew that we belonged to each other. The ending of this story talks about time and speed of fall in love- trust me one minute is enough to fall in love. someday I plan to write a complete novel on our story, which is unbelievable and fiction for many of my friends. But still, we exist, our feelings and loyalty exist… we have loved each other when we were thousands of miles away and we have loved each other snuggling into each other and talking about all non-sense things in the world._**


End file.
